Data represents a significant asset for many entities. Consequently, data loss, whether accidental or caused by malicious activity, can be costly in terms of wasted manpower, loss of goodwill from customers, loss of time and potential legal liability. To ensure proper protection of data for business, legal or other purposes, many entities may desire to protect their data using a variety of techniques, including data storage, redundancy; security, etc. These techniques may, however, conflict with other competing constraints or demands imposed by the state or configuration of computing devices used to process or store this data.
One method for dealing with these tensions is to implement a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID). Generally, RAID systems divide and replicate data across multiple hard disk drives (or other types of storage media), collectively referred to as an array, to increase reliability and in some cases improve throughput of computing devices (known as a host) using these RAID systems for storage. To a host then, a RAID array may appear as one or more monolithic storage areas. When a host desires to communicate (read, write, etc.) with the RAID system the host communicates as if the RAID array were a single disk. The RAID system, in turn, processes these communications to implement a certain RAID level in conjunction with such communications. These RAID levels may be designed to achieve some desired balance between a variety of tradeoffs such as reliability, capacity, speed, etc. For example, RAID (level) 0 distributes data across several disks in a way which gives improved speed and utilizes substantially the full capacity of the disks, but all data on a disk will be lost if the disk fails; RAID (level) 1 uses two (or more) disks which each store the same data, so that data is not lost so long as one disk survives. Total capacity of the array is substantially the capacity of a single disk and RAID (level) 5 combines three or more disks in a way that protects data against loss of any one disk; the storage capacity of the array is reduced by one disk.
It many cases, given the computing power of modern computing devices that a certain amount of redundancy may exist between computing devices implementing hosts which utilize RAID systems and computing devices implementing the RAID systems themselves. In addition to redundancy of physical components, hosts and RAID systems may also consume many of the same resources during operation. As both may require power, cooling, rack space, etc. Furthermore, as hosts and RAID systems communicate along individual paths, in order to implement a RAID system certain network components and pathways may need to be utilized. This situation can cause a number of undesirable problems including increased expenditure on hardware, communication bottlenecks, the need for a large amount of physical space to contain both hosts and RAID systems, etc.
Consequently, it is desired to substantially ameliorate these problems.